The invention generally relates to a wireless network with a mobile station (MS) and, more particularly, to a method for the wireless network to support voice-to-text memo creation for a call associated with the MS and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the invention is also amenable to other applications, such as subsequent delivery of the voice-to-text memo to the MS.
It is sometimes inconvenient for a person to write down certain information, such as a telephone number, directions, or appointment details. For example, people often need to note important information while driving or walking, while involved in a telephone conversation, or while performing similar tasks that require the person's attention, concentration, and/or use of both hands. At these times, the person usually can state the important information verbally.
Today, it is likely that the person has possession or access to an MS or similar mobile device capable of wireless communication. The person could state the important information to some type of recording service associated with the mobile device. Wireless networks associated with such mobile devices currently support creation and delivery of text messages (i.e., short message service (SMS)) and creation and delivery of voice messages (i.e., voice mail). However, text message services currently require the message to be entered manually and wireless networks do not currently support creation and delivery of voice-to-text memos.
Thus, there is motivation for wireless networks to provide wireless subscribers with a voice-to-text memo service. Particularly, for capturing a portion of audio from a call path to which their subscriber is a party. This will enable subscribers to record important spoken information for later retrieval as a text memo.